Keep Looking
by BleachedMerc
Summary: Trying to find your loved ones can be hard... Warning: lots of hugging and smooching inside


Everyone thought she was dead, but they were mistaken. She couldn't die—not while the power of love compelled her. Love is such a strong force, that nothing in this world or the next can stop it from ushering in the most holiest of light. Like an angel descending from Heaven on the most purest of clouds, Xion exited the plane and hailed a taxi. It took almost three days and all of her college fund, but she was able to get herself all the way to Twilight Town. It was worth every penny to be able to surprise her dear prince.

After paying the expensive taxi fare, she rushed to the train station where she knew her beloved would be sitting in _their_ spot. She hurried up a half dozen flight of stairs, opened the door to the tower and threw her arms wide open.

"Roxas, I'm home!"

Oh, to be young and in love!

Xion blindly wrapped her arms around a squishy man and squeezed enough to pop him. When she felt a strange, viscous fluid on her, she opened her eyes and realized it wasn't Roxas. Thankfully, because you know, the guy was dead now. Oopsies!

Leaving behind a deceased Tarzan whose last vision was of Kerchak finally accepting him as a son with a hug, Xion merrily skipped back down the stairs and headed towards their _other _usual spot. On her way there, she stopped to pick up some ice cream. Her special guy would love her all the more for it, and nothing went better with kisses than sea-salt.

"Oh, Roxas! It's me! I'm back!" she said as she entered the back alley. Again with eyes closed, she held an ice cream in each hand as she blindly went in for an extra big smooch. She could taste something abstract on her tongue, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Harry Potter dead on the ground. Poor guy had his soul sucked out by a Dementor.

Oopsies again! Instead of going to the Usual Spot in the _back alley_, she somehow wound up in _Diagon Alley_. Oh well, a girl stung by the love bug is prone to silly mistakes.

With her ice cream in danger of melting, Xion ran to the only other place she knew her stud muffin would be hanging around. Now entering the Sandlot, she thought it would be a good idea to keep her eyes open this time. So Xion scouted the place, but she couldn't see her prince anywhere! There was only this one weird kid hanging out with some goofy mutt and a creepy goose or something. At a complete loss for finding her hunkalicious hero, she decided to bite the bullet and ask the weird guy if he knew where Roxas was hiding.

"Excuse me," she said while walking up to the strange party. "Have you seen a superior specimen of man meat named Roxas around here?"

Sora's eyes went wide and he rubbed them a couple of times to make sure he knew what he was looking at.

Xion thought it was rude that the guy wouldn't answer her, so she tried his petting zoo friends. "Do _any_ of you know Roxas?"

But Donald and Goofy were also too stupefied and tongue-tied to reply.

"What's _wrong_ with you dweebs!" Xion practically screamed. She didn't have time for deaf mutes! Her ice cream was melting!

After blinking a few times, Sora finally dared to step forward and speak. "Um, excuse me, but...why do you have my face?"

"What?" Xion was beyond confused. Was that kid on drugs?

"You look like Sora if he was a girl," said Donald, totally weirded out.

It was official: the War on Drugs had hit Twilight Town and Xion wasn't having it. With a huff, she turned around and left that area of loose morals and depravity. But just as she made to head back into the alley, a comet fell from the sky and crashed into her. Sora and his friends hurried to the crater to see if they could help, but it was too late. FemSora was beyond saving.

They were about to go about their business when Sora realized that the comet was really a space ship! With a little elbow grease, he was able to pop the canopy and reveal Roo sitting in the cockpit. He thanked Sora and then asked him for a Pooh stick. Sora didn't have any, but the sticks once holding Xion's ice cream were actually Pooh sticks. So Roo took those and then hopped on over to the Fellowship of the Pooh for another delivery.

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends finally found the meeting point Roxas had set up for them outside the old abandoned mansion. There, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi were waiting on a picnic blanket eating sandwiches.

"Hey! You started without us!" Sora said, upset.

"Well, you were taking forever to get here," said Roxas through a mouthful of PB&amp;J.

"Well excuse _me_ for not knowing this town like you!" Sora sat down and Kairi handed him a sandwich. Everyone had a good laugh.

The end.


End file.
